Tier 3
by x-MewHazzard-x
Summary: While preparing for a date with Flame Princess, Jake tries to explain what the next stage in dating is to young Finn. One-shot. Implied FlamePrincessxFinn (obviously) [- but not really shown as FP does not appear].


Hey, S'up! This is a first time one-shot for Adventure Time. I honestly don't have a favourite pairing for this show - which is odd for me. I liked the crush Finn had on Bubblegum, I like the fact that he and Marceline are just friends and I like that he's dating Flame Princess. I think the only pairing I _really_ like from the show is with the genderbends being Fiona x Marshall Lee :) haha anyway.

This is just a funny little scene that played out in my head and I thought I'd write out and see if you guys would enjoy it too ^_^ haha!

* * *

*** ~ Tier 3 ~ ***

"Dude, cut it out," Finn snapped. Jake had been messing with Finn's hair all evening and it was starting to really annoy him now, especially since he had a date with Flame Princess soon.

"Finn, I seriously think you need another hair cut. There's this one lock that just keeps sticking up," Jake poked the hair down for the seventyth time that evening, "Y'know what! I'll go get the scissors!"

"No, man!" Finn shook his head and reached over to where his favourite hat was laying on the table, "Flame Princess loves my hat anyway she won't mind."

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Jake cried and snatched the hat away, "Man, I've been working on your top all day - apart from breakfast, but food is important! Anyway, I'm not letting you go messing it up! This do is gonna get you to tier 3 and, believe me, you need to step up your game. You've been dancing around on tier 2 for way too long now. I'm surprised she's not bored of it, by now."

"Tier 3? Jake, I don't even know what to do on tier 3," Finn confessed remembering a brief conversation Jake had with him when he and FP started dating.

Jake sighed and smiled as he started to explain, "You'll be fine, trust me. Tier 3 is just like tier 2 just...err...more...um..."

"Sexual?" Finn supplied with a shrug.

Jake's face blew up red and he shouted, "Where did you hear a word like? I oughta wash your mouth out with soap! I told you - stay away from tier 15!"

"Okay, man, calm down already!" Finn shouted back holding his hands up in surrender, "I don't even know what tier 15 is, Jake."

"Well, keep it that way! And don't use words like that," Jake ordered placing his paws on his hips, "Where _did _you hear that word anyway?"

"I over heard a conversation between Lumpy Space Princess and Turtle Princess. Something about new boyfriends and crushes," Finn explained and then added, "I thought it was something to do with relationships."

"Well, yeah...I guess it is - but you shouldn't be thinking like that," Jake told Finn and then stretched close to his face and hissed in and eerie style, "Dude, things like that corrupt young minds."

Finn shuddered but then replied calmly, "Oh, okay, word banned from use. Click."

Jake smiled proud of his success in brotherly advice. He then began smoothing out Finn's hair again as he picked up where he left off, "Anyway, what I was gonna say is tier 3 is just a more, err, intimate version of tier 2."

"Intimate," Finn repeated. He sighed, "What do you mean by intimate? How do I make step 2 more intimate?"

"Err, well, um," Jake struggled for words and scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

"An intimate kiss is filled with passion, Finn," BMo input from the doorway.

"Oh, hey BMo," Finn greeted the little robot with a wave of his hand.

"BMo, how d'you know about smooching the ladies?" Jake asked.

"I watch dates," BMo simply replied, his ever present smile still looking sweet and innocent on his small square face.

"You...watch dates?" Jake repeated questioningly.

"Yes," the little robot's smile grew a little brighter, "I sit a little away to give them space and then I watch what happens. It's more entertaining than most other methods - you cannot quite tell the outcome of what will happen," BMo then winked at Jake, "You are quite a smooth talker, Jake, if you are ever interested in robotics you know where to find me."

"Err..." Jake didn't quite know how to respond to that as BMo simply strutted through the room and in to the kitchen.

"Hm, filled with passion," Finn whispered deep in thought.

This brought Jake back to the situation at hand, "BMo's right, y'know."

"Huh? That you're a smooth talker?" Finn asked.

"No!" Jake cried rolling his eyes, "Tier 3 equals passionate kiss. You just put all your love in to it, man."

"But that's what I do anyway," Finn shrugged.

"No, no, no," Jake shook his head with a knowing smile on his face, "One of _those_ kisses leaves an impression - kinda like your first kiss but much more, err, intense and its like that every time. If you'd have experienced the joys of tier 3 already - you'd know about it."

Jake winked, promising that and finally decided to use small amount of gel to weigh down and stick that one annoying lock of hair in place.

Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Who's that?" Finn asked as he brushed of the dust from the fashionable suit that had worn for his special date tonight.

"That'll be Lady," Jake explained as he walked to the door with Finn following, "Decided to have night in with my woman since you're out having fun with yours."

"Cool, man," Finn smiled.

Jake opened the door and Lady's face lit up, "Hey, baby, come on in, you know you're always welcome."

Lady Rainicorn smiled as she flew in to the tree house and pecked Jake on the cheek.

"Hey Lady," Finn greeted her.

She smiled and replied "Annyeonghaseyo, Finn." (Good afternoon, Finn).

BMo then appeared in the doorway again and smiled - and just the way the light from the other room hit the little robot seemed to transform him in to some dark, seemingly evil force.

"It seems there are two dates tonight. I will have difficulty choosing," with that he slipped away.

Lady looked at Jake puzzled, who just shook his head and said, "Don't ask, you really dont wanna know."

"Okay, I'm off to see FP," Finn said stepping outside in to the fresh air, "Wish me luck."

"Good luck, buddy," Jake shouted with enthusiasm and then added as an afterthought, "Remember, don't force her to do anything she doesn't wanna do. Rule one of relationships!"

"I thought steer clear of tier 15 was rule one," Finn asked tilting his head to the side in confusion.

"Err, that too!" Jake said with a point of his paw as if to finalise the statement, "Now, you go have fun, Finn, be careful on your back!"

"Will do," Finn replied as he started walking again and added calling over his shoulder, "You have fun with Lady! Rule one remember! No forcing and steer clear!"

Jake laughed and shook his head at his little brother's innocence, "Got it, dude! See ya!"

"Geuneun seongjanghagoissda," Lady smiled to Jake. (He is growing)[As in 'growing up'].

"He sure is," Jake sighed. He then laughed as saw that small lock of hair spring up just before Finn disappeared over the hill.

* * *

**Thank you and much appreciation for reading.**

**Apologies for any spelling mistakes.**

**Remember to Read & Review.**

**Lv Lv Hazzard ^_^ x x**


End file.
